


Decisions, Decisions

by LadyJuse



Series: Life Together [7]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Married Life, Pregnancy, Trans Male Character, Trans Vinnie Dakota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJuse/pseuds/LadyJuse
Summary: Dakota and Cavendish discuss the futures for their twins
Relationships: Balthazar Cavendish/Vinnie Dakota
Series: Life Together [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593460
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: Team Cavota





	Decisions, Decisions

Dakota and Cavendish were in the room for their future twins. Currently, the only furniture in it was a futon they got back when they were at BoTT, on which they were sitting. They were both visualizing what they wanted the room to be like.

“First things first, we are not doing a Professor Time theme” Dakota teased, before Cavendish could even open his mouth.

Cavendish smirked, “I’ll give up a Professor Time theme if you give up a breakfast burrito theme.”

They went back and forth with ideas, from simple colours to themes like a musical theme.

“I just really want there to be animals,” Dakota said, hand on his stomach, thinking of the love for animals he wants to pass down to his kids.

“Like a zoo theme?” Cavendish inquired; eyebrow raised.

“Maybe…” Dakota mused, thinking about it some more. Then it hits him.

“What about a safari theme?”

“Hm?”

“Like, safaris were popular in the 1800s, and we also went on one during our honeymoon.” Dakota mused.

Cavendish smiled at the memory. That safari was only part of their honeymoon, but it was worth seeing Dakota’s shining smile.

They then planned out the room décor. Painting the walls with sunset pastels, Cavendish insisted on solid oak cribs…

“What about getting names for above the twins’ cribs?” Dakota suggested, “just in case they are identical so we can tell the difference”

“Speaking of, do you think we should start planning names?” Cavendish asked, “I know you are only four months along but…”

“Well, one thing I know is that I don’t want to name our kids somethin’ like Jimmy and Timmy,” Dakota said, “I had twin brothers with that sorta naming and the hated it. I want them to be individuals, not part of a set.”

“Well, do you have any names in particular?” Cavendish asked.

“Geovanni…”

“Hm?”

“My father was named Geovanni. He was a major factor as to why I knew about the Mississippi Purchase. He led the resistance and gave up his life for me. I had hoped that preventing the Purchase would somehow bring him back but…”

Dakota swallowed and Cavendish just held his husband and the tears rolled down his cheeks.

“It’s okay, I know my father would have wanted this timeline, even if he wouldn’t be able to see it.”

“I also have a family member’s name in mind. My Aunt Elizabeth was the highlight of my summers, my parents would always send me there for two weeks when their work got more intense, I know that I should probably go for one of them for names, but having seven parents just raised my personal expectations so high. I had seven parents to make proud. Aunt Elizabeth’s peach orchard was the only time I felt that weight off my chest.”

“Okay, so we have Geovanni and Elizabeth.”

“What if we have two boys and two girls?”

“And I know you would want them to have middle names,” Dakota replied.

That led them going back and forth, suggesting names and saying if they liked the name the other suggested.

“Really? Arthur? Isn’t that the name of a kid from a children’s book?”

“Also the name of a legendary king!”

“Mario? Really?”

“Richard?” Cavendish suggested

“Psh,” Dakota scoffed, “The kids at school would call him Dick! I don’t want that for our potential son!”

School…

“Do you think we should consider where our kids will be in for school,” Cavendish brought up, “some schools have long waitlists.”

“How many would be in our budget?” Dakota inquired

“We could start education funds for them, for college at the very least” Cavendish pointed out.

“Plus, I don’t want to send our kids anywhere super strict, you often muttered in your sleep about your time at school,”

Cavendish nodded. Plus, sending them to a high-end school would only give them immense pressure; make them think he and Dakota had high expectations for them. He doesn’t want to put his kids through that.

“The kids also need time for fun,” Cavendish said, summarizing his thoughts.

“That they do,” Dakota said, “and we don’t really need to figure most of this out right now, we have months to go before they’re even born.

“Well, we could always send them to Milo’s school, what was it again?” Cavendish said; in a thinking pose.

“John P. Trystate Elementary?” Dakota responded, having recalled the name on the school on their first meeting. He knew Milo looked familiar when meeting him at the Dr. Zone movie premiere.

“Yeah,” Cavendish replied, “and if they want; we can find extra-curricular activities across the Tri-State Area.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Dakota said before kissing his husband.

They looked at each other after the kiss, smiling and knowing that no matter what; they are going to love their children with all their hearts.


End file.
